This invention relates generally to a telephone calling card and service, and in particular, to a calling card used as a business card.
The use of business cards in the course of business is well established. Business cards are printed in countless numbers annually and are passed freely between and to people for advertising and business purposes. In business it is usual to exhibit the name of the individual presenting the card along with the name, address and telephone number of the company or other entity represented by such individual. Some cards also include a company logo and, in some instances, key words or phrases normally relating in some way to either the company represented by the individual or relating in some way to the individual himself.
A particular function of a business card is for the purpose of recall. A person having a business card will very often present his card for purposes of introduction but intends that the recipient of the card retain the card for future reference, if and when the need arises. From the business point of view of the person giving the business card, it would be highly desirable to encourage the recipient to hold onto the card and, if possible, frequently have the card before him.
The U.S. telecommunications industry experiences rigorous competition for market share in local and long distance services. It is this competition, and the expectations of the modern day consumer, that drive telecommunications companies to quickly bring to market those products and services which provide competitive pricing, quality and convenience. One example of such service is the now familiar “calling card” which allows a subscriber to place toll calls while away from the home or office without having to bill the call to a third party, or to continually insert coins into a public telephone. For example, a typical calling card enables a user to dial a directory number of a called party and a calling card number to place a call. Upon validation of the dialed calling card number by a service company operator services system (OSS), a connection between the subscriber and the called party is established. The calling card subscriber subsequently pays for the telephone call, and all other calls placed during a predetermined period, upon receiving an itemized calling card bill.
To introduce and encourage the use of calling card services, companies have distributed “promotional” calling cards. A promotional calling card carries a pre-established non-billed balance which enables a user to place free telephone calls using the number printed on the face of the card until a non-billed balance is depleted. This promotional or trial use of a calling card is designed to convince potential customers of the ease-of-use and security associated with a particular calling card service. Once the non-billed balance is depleted, the user disposes of the card and, if he or she desires, contacts the issuing company for a permanent calling card.
Prior art promotional calling cards do not allow billing and thus, are issued with a predefined number which signifies to the OSS that the card is for promotional purposes, and that a billing record should not be generated for calls placed using the card. Permanent (or “unlimited use”) calling card calls, however, are normally billed to a subscriber-specified directory number.
Although promotional calling cards are a valuable vehicle for introducing a calling card service, users of the cards who become accustomed to a particular promotional card number are inconvenienced when, upon electing to subscribe to a permanent calling card, a new number is assigned. In the calling card systems of the prior art, a new card number must be assigned due to card numbering rigidity which is imposed for proper billing. Thus, a prior art promotional calling card user cannot extend use of the card after the initial non-billed balance has been depleted. Since ease-of-use is the hallmark of any calling card service, inconveniences associated with calling card use may result in a loss of market share for the card-issuing company.